I Had No Choice
by frequentscribbler
Summary: Things in Poplar take a turn for the worse, everyone is pulled into situations they'd rather not be in. Set after Series 4. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Your father's not normally this late home!" Said Chummy as she stroked the head of her sleepy son.

Peter was due home almost four hours ago. Chummy tried to hide her worry, she knew although Freddie was only young he could still pick up on her moods. She just stood there, her eyes on Freddie as he fell into a deep sleep, occasionally glancing out of the window hoping she would soon see her husband arriving home. Before long Freddie was truly in the land of nod, each breath releasing a small wheeze. The poor lad was still trying to fight off the latest chest infection. Chummy had become a regular visitor to Dr Turner's surgery if not for Fred then for herself. As soon as one person felt better another was struck down with different symptoms. Chummy had been standing at the window waiting for over an hour now, still no Peter. The bedroom was growing cold, the early hours closed in. She was of course used to nights without her husband by her side, but tonight she couldn't help but think something was wrong. He was never this late, and if his shift ever needs to be extended he always rings to let her know.

"He probably has a really important case going on, one that he cannot possibly leave!" Whispered Chummy to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She headed for the bathroom reaching for her nightie and gown that hung on the chair of her dressing table as she passed. She wandered out to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Freddie's wheeze harshened, it developed into a small cough. Moments later she returned to the bedroom and took one last glance out of the window. The moon was full, hovering just above the houses opposite. She couldn't help but worry.

"Do you really have to go?" Asked Trixie as Tom vacated their bed.

"I'm afraid the station were very persistent." Replied Tom as he gathered his clothes.

"What is so important that they need to drag you out of bed at 1am?" Sulked Trixie as she lit a cigarette.

"Must you smoke in here dear? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't smoke in the house?"

"You cannot expect me to stand out in the freezing cold, when it does no harm to smoke indoors." Argued Trixie as she took a drag.

"I must go, Sergeant Noakes sounded very stressed. I don't believe this is going to be a straightforward case."

Trixie stubbed out her cigarette and tucked herself back into the bed, turning her back on her new husband. "Goodnight!"

Tom raced out of the house and into the cold. He was right, what was waiting for him at the station was far from straightforward.

"Miss, Miss, please calm down!" Sergeant Noakes said as he tried to approach a lady that had been brought into custody.

She was blind drunk and throwing herself all over the place. She had previously been sick, and was now trailing vomit all through the station, Peter was handed a pair of gloves along with some tissues and was pushed towards her.

"Miss, I am here to help you!" Said Peter hoping to ease her fear. "Does anything hurt?"

Peter persisted with his efforts to help her but was thanked by a smack in the mouth. Accidentally of course, but unfortunately, assaulting a police officer was to be added to her list of offences.

"Who was that on the phone?" Asked Shelagh as Patrick returned to the bedroom.

"The London, Dr. Birk has been sent home with flu symptoms, they need me to cover the rest of his shift." Replied Patrick as he too stripped from his Pyjamas.

"But its 1am. How are you supposed to run a surgery if you are always being seconded to the London?"

"I am relief staff, if they need me they call, there's nothing I can do about it. The shift finishes at five, I will come home and grab forty winks then open the surgery at nine as normal!" Smiled Patrick as he exited the bedroom, popping back in to blow a kiss to his wife, then disappearing once more.

"Still no Daddy, I am afraid!" Said Chummy as she cuddled Freddie.

he woke himself through coughing, a fever was starting to develop once again. Chummy had filled the room with bowls of boiling water, she knew that the steam would help ease his chest. A warm cloth lay on the bedside table, she would lie it across Freddie's forehead trying to draw out the fever.

"In the time of swords and periwigs and full-skirted coats with flowered lappets - when gentlemen wore ruffles and gold laced waistcoats of paduasoy and taffeta - there lived a tailor in Gloucester." Read Chummy as she rocked Freddie hoping he would return to sleep.

"Look who I found tucked in between the pillows!" Smiled Chummy as she reached under the pillow. "It is Lady and Gentleman Mouse!"

She pulled out two small mice teddies, that she had made the week before. Everytime they start a new Beatrix Potter Book, Chummy makes the relevant characters in teddy form. Lady and Gentleman Mouse join Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Squirrel Nutkin and Tom Kitten in Freddie's collection. Freddie took them in his grasp and began to suck on his thumb, gently falling back to sleep.

"So what do we have?" Shouted Dr Turner as he burst through the doors of the emergency ward.

"We have a gentleman with stab wounds." A nurse replied. "They bleeding has been stemmed and Dr Birk was about to clean the wounds just before he became ill."

Dr Turner changed into his crisp white scrubs and started to clean the wounds.

"Do we know how this happened?"

"I believe it was a mugging sir!" Answered one of the nurses.

"Miss! Miss! You must get up off the floor. You cannot go to sleep there!" Said Peter trying to keep calm.

"Don't touch me!" She replied, her words rather slurred.

"Please, you need to get up. I can take you into a different room where you can sleep. You will be safe!" Continued Peter.

"Right Madam, we are not playing this game. This is a police station, not a bed and breakfast for every common drunk. Either you get up on your own or two of my officers will help you up." Shouted Inspector Fielding, who'd been watching from his office for sometime. "You have til the count of three! One. Two. Three! Right! Noakes, Brown, get her up and throw her in a cell!"

He returned to his office as Peter and Constable Brown struggled with the lady. They led her down the corridor towards cell D. Her balance was all over the place and of course the choice of shoes were not helping the situation.

"Do you think she's a prostitute sir?" Quizzed Constable Brown.

"I'm not sure Brown, these clothes look designer."

"She could be an escort!" Replied Brown.

"And the difference is?"

"Well, an escort is someone who spends more than just the night with you. You take them out for dates. Buy them things." Grinned the constable as they entered Cell D.

"Talking from experience are we?" Winked Peter.

"I may be a little bit drunk but I can still hear what you are saying! I am not a prostitute nor am I an escort! I am a singer and my name is Bella!"

Peter and Constable Brown helped Bella onto the bed. Brown exited and returned moments later with a blanket and a cup of nescafe.

"This should sober you up! Get some sleep and we will question you in the morning!" Said Peter as he exited.

As he closed the door he felt a Tap on his shoulder. He jumped a mile. Banging his head on the door frame.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you jump!" Giggled Tom. "You leapt up like a petrified cat!"

"Thank you for coming, I'm so sorry to have rung you so late. We have a prisoner who has requested a visit. He says he hears voices." Said Peter ignoring Tom's earlier comments.

"Voices?"

Tom followed Peter down the corridor, he wasn't really sure what was happening. Peter suddenly stopped at a door, he lifted a hatch and the gentleman ran towards it.

"Are you God's helper?" He screamed, lips pressed up against the hatch.

His hand reached through, he was trying to touch the cross that rested around Tom's neck.

"Can you help me?"

Tom and Peter looked to each other as he resumes his place on the bed.

"I won't leave you alone with him!" Whisphered Peter. "We can keep it like this for the time being, if you don't feel safe?"

"No its okay, open the door. You stay out here, I'll be okay!"

With a nod Peter opened the door and in walked Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ssh Ssh, its okay!" Soothed Shelagh as Angela stirred. "It's okay. Everything will be okay!"

She too was suffering from a chesty cough, its seemed as though illness was never too far away in Poplar. Angela's stirring had developed into a whimper. Shelagh rushed to her cot and lifted her out, before the tears and crying started; "Daddy's had to go to work! Its okay!"

Even if Angela is presumed to be asleep, as soon as Patrick talks, she wakes and searches for his attention. She is a very light sleeper and can fool her parents into thinking she's in a deep sleep. Tonight she was a tad late on waking and not being able to see her father is why Shelagh was now suffering with a teary child.

"Daddy will be back!"

Shelagh took Angela into her bed and they snuggled down together. Angela still searching for her father.

"His name is Daniel."

The gentleman quivered in the corner, his whole body shook as he rocked back and forth. Something was most definitely bothering him. His eyes were blood shot, his arms covered in scratches. Deliberate scratches as if he had done them to himself. Fresh ones, alongside old scars.

"These marks, where did they come from? Did you do them to yourself?" Tom said softly, he was beginning to worry for the gentleman's safety.

"The voices, they told me to do it! They told me to make the ultimate sacrifice. They won't stop, they keep telling me that it is my duty, that I have to do it!" Came a muffled reply, the gentleman's head was resting on the top of his knees. "I have to do it tonight. They will hurt my family if I don't!"

"Who will hurt them Daniel?"

Tom looked to Peter. Daniel did not answer. As Tom glanced back, he could see that Daniel was beginning to violently shake. His eyes had rolled back. He was fitting, suddenly he fell from the bed onto the floor below. The fits became even more violent. Peter ran in. He and Tom used the sheets as a pillow to support his head. Tom stayed by his side as Peter rang for an ambulance.

"Do we know who this gentleman is?" Asked Dr Turner as he checked the wounds.

"Afraid not Dr." Came a reply. "He had no form of identification on him, his wallet was taken in the robbery. He was found all alone!"

"We need to contact the station, see if anyone has been reported missing!" Demanded Dr Turner as he pointed to a porter.

The victim had previously been hit unconscious, and was still drifting in and out of consciousness. The moments that he was awake he was mumbling. No one could quite figure out what he was saying, but it sounded as though he was trying to say someone's name.

"Bella?" Shouted Sergeant Noakes as he opened the hatch to her cell.

The Inspector had decided it was time for Bella to be questioned whether she'd sobered up or not. Peter walked in and helped her up. Her shoes had been removed so she was now actually able to walk properly. He led her into an interview room.

"Take a seat!" Demanded Inspector Fielding as she entered the room. "We have a few questions for you!"

Bella sat opposite the Inspector, Peter was to his right. She was sweating, a side effect of all the alcohol in her system. She was constantly tapping her feet and flicking her fingers. She'd obviously never been in a police station before, the experience was all quite frightening for her, having two police officers, staring at her, asking her question after question.

"What am I being questioned for? I haven't done anything!"

"You were brought in on assault charges. So technically that isn't true now is it?" Peter replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself! Where are you from? How old are you?"

"What is this?" Asked Bella, she was becoming very confused. "I'm 24. I'm live in London, in East Ham. I am a professional singer and performer."

"And what brings you to Poplar?"

"I am visiting my sister."

"Let's talk about what happened in the pub? We have witnesses that say you attacked a gentleman."

"I cannot remember. I came from a photoshoot, straight to Poplar, but couldn't find my way to my sisters house. I was hungry so stopped at the pub. A gentleman kept buying me drinks, then suddenly I'm here!"

"So you're saying that you remember nothing!?"

"I cannot remember anything! Cried Bella. Things had become too much. " I am not a violent person. I wouldn't say Boo to a goose!"

"We have a statement from the gentleman, he said that the two of you met at the pub and started to bond over drinks. When he tried to take his leave you tried to stop him. Then you became violent towards him when he resisted your advances!"

"My advances? Inspector, I'm married. I have a child. Why would I make advances towards another man?"

"Is this your handbag?" Asked Inspector Fielding as a small leather bag was placed on the table. It was in a box, Evidence 1, written on it.

"Yes it is!"

"And are these pieces of jewellery yours as well?" He added as he placed another box on the table. This one contained a necklace, watch, ring and earrings.

"They are from the photoshoot. I was allowed to keep them!"

"And this money? Why are you carrying so much money?" Continued Inspector Fielding.

"Its my wages from the shoot!" Replied Bella, she was becoming very scared.

"Earlier on Jepsom Jewellers was broken in to. We have been given a description of the items missing and they match the jewellery found in your handbag. So Bella, I will ask you again, where did you get them?"

"Did you say Jepsom Jewellers sir?" Interrupted Peter.

"That's right. Why?" Replied Inspector Fielding keen to know Peter's reason.

"We had Mr Jepsom In custody sir!"

"And why wasn't I told? What is he in for?"

"He was brought in on an harassment charge sir! But there have been complications."

"Complications?"

"Male, 45 years old, was in police custody when the fits started." Shouted the paramedic as Mr Jepsom was wheeled in to the emergency ward.

Tom followed them in, he had stayed with Mr Jepsom throughout the journey.

"Tom do you know what happened?" Questioned Dr Turner.

"I was called to the station, he was talking about voices in his head, next thing he was fitting!"

With that Tom was escorted out of the ward, last thing he saw wax Dr Turner injecting Mr Jepsom with a sedative. He didn't know what to do now. Did he wait. Return to the station or go home.

"Come on Freddie, it is way past your bedtime! And mummy's in that case!" Said Chummy as she rocked her son.

He just looked to her with his eyes wide open. A smile developed on his plump face. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he was full of beans. Chummy lifted the covers and pulled her legs off the bed. She climbed out, Freddie on her hip. She walked into the spare room and placed Freddie in his play pen. There were many toys to keep him company whilst she grabbed herself a strong cup of tea. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"Bella, is there anyone you would like us to contact?" Peter asked as he shut the door on her cell.

"My sister."

"And her name is?"

"Beatrix... Um I can't remember her surname. She's just got married. She was Beatrix Franklin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tom had decided to stay at the hospital, he didn't want to leave Daniel, he needed to know how he was. Tom closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Excuse me!" Came a small voice as Tom was tapped on the shoulder, he looked up and found a little boy stood in front of him. "Can you help me?" He sat next to Tom. "I came in wiv my daddy, I was told to wait here, but that was a very long time ago!"

Tom ruffled the hair of the little boy. "Your dad is in safe hands!"

"We were walking up the street to meet my mummy when a man came out of a shop. He was shouting, my daddy tried to stop him, to see if he was okay. The next thing my daddy was on the floor and the man ran off!" Sobbed the little boy.

"You're a brave little thing aren't you! What's your name?" Asked Tom as he passed his handkerchief to the young boy.

"I'm Albert, but you can call me Bertie!" He replied with a smile.

Peter sat in his office, head on his desk. What a night it had been. In walked Inspector Fielding, his shoes skidding across the floor, making an awful scuffing noise.

"Helluva night Noakes!" He laughed. "Best get home to the wife! She'll be sending out a missing persons file about you soon!"

Peter rose and was about to exit when Fielding asked; "Did you get hold of Mrs Swinton's next of kin?"

"She previously gave us a number for her husband, a house number in East Ham, but no one answered. Then as I was taking her to her cell I asked if there was anyone she wanted me to contact, she said her sister. Never guess who her sister is?"

"Sister Julienne?" Giggled the Inspector.

"Trixie sir. Nurse Harewood. Bella is her sister." Peter shouted. He was still quite shocked himself.

"And did you get hold of her?"

"Afraid not sir. No answer." He shrugged as he exited.

"Twinkle Twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!" Sang Shelagh as she and Angela led in bed all snuggled up waiting on the return of Patrick.

"Up above the world so high!" Sang Chummy as she and Freddie returned to the bedroom window, they glanced over at the moon which had been joined by many twinkling stars.

"Like a diamond in the sky!" Continued Shelagh as she tickled Angela.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!" Finished Chummy as new stars emerged, she pointed to the new ones but suddenly something else stole her gaze. It was Peter. He was finally home.

Shelagh stroked Angela's head, and continued to sing lullabies, she was finally falling back off to sleep. That was until she heard footsteps. Timothy's head popped around the door, "I can't sleep!"

Shelagh signalled for him to join them, he did so, taking his younger sister from Shelagh's grasp. The three of them snuggled back down. "All we need is your father!"

By the time Peter had found his keys, Chummy and Freddie had made it to the bottom of the stairs. He stumbled in, with a very tired expression indeed, which was replaced with a massive smile as soon as he clocked the two of them. Chummy placed Freddie onto the floor, he still wasn't very steady on his feet but he managed the few steps it took to reach his father.

"You don't know how nice it is to see your faces! I thought I was going to be stuck in the station for days on end!" Huffed Peter as he picked up Freddie and pecked Chummy on the cheek.

"Cup of tea and bed?" Winked Chummy.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" He answered as the three of them made their way into the kitchen. "Tonight has been the toughest night for a very long time."

"Let's talk about it upstairs, why don't you take Freddie up and get into your pyjamas. I'll finish making the tea and join you! Maybe you could try and get this little monkey off to sleep?" Chummy said as she tickled Freddie's feet.

"Right you are! Saying Na'night Fred! Time to sleep!"

Peter turned and headed for the corridor. Chummy looked out of the window as she waited for the kettle to boil. The moon had been hidden by a lone cloud. Beams of silver soon started to appear once again as the cloud moved on.

Not only did these beams filter through the Noakes window, they glowed thought the window of the hospital where Tom was still waiting.

"Tom?" Said Dr Turner as he gently poked Tom, he had fallen asleep. "Tom? The gentleman you came in with... Tom!" Dr Turner gave Tom one big poke, finally waking him. "The gentleman you came in with, what is his name?"

"Daniel, Daniel Jepsom. He runs the jewellers with his brother."

"He's stable, we think he is suffering from something that is known as manic depression. We are going to refer him. He will get the care he needs."

"What about this little lads father!? Any news on him?" Tom asked as he stroked Bertie's head. Bertie was asleep also, scrunched up on the bench.

"He is stable. But will be in hospital for a while. One of the wounds has hit the spinal cord. He has been paralysed."

"Whats happening with Bertie? He can't just stay in a hospital corridor? Have you tried to contact their family?"

"His father has no identification on him, we don't know who they are!"

"Have you asked Bertie?" Tom gently shook Bertie. He was much easier to wake than Tom was. "Bertie, where do you live?"

"London." Grinned Bertie.

"Yes but where exactly?"

"I don't know!" Sobbed Bertie.

"Its okay, so, you live with your daddy and...?"

"My mummy!"

"What's your mummy called?" Quizzed Dr Turner, wanting to get to the bottom of the situation so he could contact the right people and get home to his family.

"Well mummy of course!" Replied Bertie.

Tom and Dr Turner looked to each other and smiled; "What does Daddy call her?"

"Beautiful!" Smiled Bertie.

Tom laughed, Dr Turner was becoming rather impatient.

"What about mummy's friends, what do they call her?" Tom tried a different angle.

"Mummy doesn't have many friends. Just Daddy and I, she works a lot. She takes me with her sometimes."

Tom and Dr Turner were losing the will to live, but Tom tried one more time; "What does everyone at work call her?"

"Isabelle. They call her Isabelle or Bella!"


	4. Chapter 4

The door of Tom and Trixie's horse slowly opened. It was eight o'clock and Tom was only just returning home, seven hours after leaving. It had been quite a day already. Tom stumbled in, leaving the door slightly ajar. Trixie was in the kitchen, pottering about, the sound of banging pots could probably be heard by the nuns across the way at Nonnatus. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife stood in front of the oven, the kettle boiling, the porridge burning, right under her nose but she was too busy finishing her make up to even realise.

"Watch out!" Shouted Tom as he shot to her side, removing both the saucepan and the kettle from the hobs.

"Excuse me, that is my breakfast!" Stropped Trixie as she packed away her compact mirror and make up.

"I'm not sure you're going to want to eat it now!"

Tom placed the kettle on the table and picked a spoon from the draw. He scraped the spoon across the bottom of the saucepan retrieving the now burnt porridge.

"Ah maybe not!"

Trixie wandered around the kitchen in search of something else suitable for breakfast, he make up bag tucked up under her arm.

"I'll grab the cornflakes! You take a seat!" Smiled Tom as he raced around the kitchen. Eventually he placed a bowl of Bran Flakes in front of his wife.

"What are these? They aren't cornflakes!"

"I'm afraid its all we have!" Replied Tom as he sat opposite her.

"Milk?" Questioned Trixie rather bluntly.

"All out! Delivery is tomorrow!" Shrugged Tom.

"So I have to eat dry bran flakes? It looks and feels like tree bark."

"I will go shopping tonight, but Trix, there is something really important I need to talk to you about!"

Trixie looked to him her eyes twinkled in the morning sun which shone through the kitchen window, covering the couple in a warm glow.

"Whose that?" Shouted Trixie as she pointed to the kitchen door.

There stood a very tired Bertie. He was slumped up against the door frame, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"This is what I need to talk to you about! You know that I had to go to the station to help a prisoner, well he became I'll and I had to accompany him to the London. That is where I met this little one!"

Tom signalled for Bertie to join them at the table. He wandered in, very slowly and jumped up onto Tom's lap. He was rubbing his eyes and suddenly let at a enormous yawn.

"This is Bertie. He is five."

"Tom, why have you brought a child home with you?" Whispered Trixie.

"His father is in the hospital and no one can track down his mother. I couldn't just leave him." Tom whispered back.

"Isn't this a case for social services?"

"Social services were contacted but I offered to take him!" Smiled Tom as he stroked Bertie's head.

"And how are we supposed to look after him? We both have work!"

Bertie had fallen asleep, a gentle snore rattled from the small boy.

"I was going to ask Sister Monica Joan to watch him for me. He's very tired so will most probably sleep for the duration. He'll be no trouble. She'll cope!"

"This is a small child we are talking about! Sister Monica Joan has trouble looking after herself!"

"That's not fair! Now I'm going to tuck this little fella up in our bed, run on over and retrieve Sister Monica Joan, best check with Sister Julienne first!" Grinned Tom as he leant over and kissed her.

Tom gently rose from the chair, Bertie securely in his in arms, he slowly walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Trixie chuckled to herself as she cleared away the breakfast things, she rather liked this new paternal side Tom was showing.

"Peter?" Echoed Chummy's voice as she climbed the stairs.

Peter was still fast asleep. He didn't fall asleep until at least five o'clock. Freddie was tucked up next to him. Chummy hated the fact that she was having to wake him but Inspector Fielding was on the telephone and was adamant that he needed to speak to the Sergeant.

"Peter? Inspector Fielding is on the phone! He said it is urgent! Peter!" Chummy shouted as she poked him in the ribs.

After a few more digs on the ribs Peter woke.

"Inspector Fielding is on the phone!"

A tired Peter shot to his feet and stumbled down the stairs to the telephone; "Good Morning Sir!"

Sister Julienne sat peacefully in her office, sifting through the numerous letters that had been delivered moments before by the postman. A knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Said the sister, just loud enough to be heard by the person knocking.

Trixie and Sister Monica Joan entered, both with huge smiles on their faces. Sister Monica Joan was so thrilled that Trixie had asked her to help with such an important situation.

"Good morning Sister!"

"Good morning Nurse Herewood, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow Sister Monica Joan for a few hours."

"May I ask why?"

"The young nurse requires my expertise and knowledge. She believes in my initiative and judgement in this time of need!" Smiled Sister Monica Joan.

Sr. Julienne looked to Trixie hoping she would shed some light on what was actually going on.

"Long story short. Tom has given shelter to a young boy who's father is in hospital, but we both have work. I was wondering if Sister Monica Joan would be able to sit with him until Tom finishes his sermon. It will be for two hours and the lad is flat out."

"I am quite capable, these hands have birthed many a child." Added Sr. Monica Joan.

"I believe Sr Monica Joan has made up her mind, and I shall not be the one to try and change her decision."

Sister Monica Joan jumped to her feet and headed for the door.

"Any problems, you come straight here!" Instructed Sr. Julienne as the two walked out.

"Of course!" Shouted Sr Monica Joan from the hallway.

"Isabelle Swinton, you are under arrest." Stated Peter as he stared at the distraught Bella opposite. "I am charging you on two counts of assault, handling stolen goods and breeching the peace. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Bella broke down in tears as Constable Brown escorted her to a waiting police van which would take her to Lewisham Prison where she would await her court appearance. Peter gathered all paperwork and filed it away in the correct place. Inspector Fielding stormed in to congratulate Peter on the case, he had made a deal, if Peter came into the station to finalise this case he could have the next two days off. It was a deal Peter could not refuse. It had come at the perfect time, Chummy was off as well, they could have two days together. It had been many months since the two of them had spent any proper time together. Chummy had been so busy with the mother and baby home, and to compensate Peter threw himself into work. Now that a new Matron had been found and Chummy had returned to her role within Nonnatus, life had started to return to normal for the Noakes.

"Now Bertie, calm down." Shouted Sr. Monica Joan as she backed away from the young boy.

He was confused, when he fell asleep he was in the presence of Tom and Trixie, but when he woke they were no where to be found and had been replaced by an old woman in a funny costume.

"I don't like you!" He shouted as he held out a coat hanger.

The garments Sister Monica Joan wore, scared him slightly. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"My child, my name is Sister Monica Joan. I am a friend of Tom's. He's had to go to work and has entrusted you to me! Do you like cake?" Smiled Sister Monica Joan as she held out her hand.

Bertie dropped the coat hanger and took her hand; "Do they have any games?"

The two walked downstairs into the kitchen in search of cake. They were disappointed, all cupboards were bare.

"Old Mother Hubbard. Went to the cupboard. To give the poor dog a bone. When she came there. The cupboard was bare,

And so the poor dog had none. She went to the baker's. To buy him some bread... And that's where we shall go!"

She again rom the hand of Bertie, but this time lead him out of the front door towards the high street, leaving Tom and Trixie's front door wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what shall we do?" Beamed Peter as he followed Chummy around the kitchen, trying to tickle her.

He was like a child on the first day of the school holidays. He had two whole days off. Two whole days to spend with his family. He was on cloud nine. No drunkards. No paperwork.

"You can start by folding the bed sheets!" Grinned Chummy.

Peter gave her hips a gentle squeeze as he danced towards the pile of washing that was stacked on the kitchen table. He lifted up the top sheet and twisted it. He crept up behind her and draped the sheet over her head, pulling on one end, twirling her around.

"We are not spending our days off doing the laundry! I was thinking of something more extravagant! Why don't we take Fred to the cinema?" Smiled Peter as he pecked his wife on the end of her nose. Chummy just smiled and ducked out of the sheet. "I take that as a no!?"

Peter screwed the sheet up and threw it back onto the pile. This action was met by a very harsh stare from his beloved. She gave him such a stare. A stare that made Peter dash to the pile and fold the sheet. Chummy resumed her chores, which was at this time washing up the breakfast bowls. Fred had become somewhat obsessed with fresh strawberries. Every morning he would consume half a punnet of the fruit for his breakfast.

"Fred in a cinema? Dear, he can hardly sit through one of our records or a Beatrix Potter. He's a fidget!" Peter had started following her around the kitchen once more. "Just like his father!" She chuckled as she stopped abruptly, causing Peter to crash into her.

Peter took her hands and climbed onto his tip toes so their eyes were level. "Mrs Noakes, please can we do something fun?"

He returned to the soles of his feet, leaving his wife with a peck on the cheek as a parting gift.

"I have so much work to do here Peter! Why don't you take Fred to the pond? Then hopefully when you get back I will have finished my chores. Maybe we can go to the Hand and Shears for a spot of tea?"

Peter bounced up and down on his toes, he liked that idea.

"Sounds like a plan!" He said with a wink.

Chummy blushed she was as much in love now as she was when the couple married nearly three years ago.

"You are a fool Peter!" She said as she winked back.

"And why my dear, do fools fall in love?" Sung Peter as he exited the kitchen in search for Freddie.

As Tom turned the corner and walked underneath the bridge he noticed that his front door was wide open and outside Nonnatus stood Sister Julienne and Constable Brown. Tom dropped his shopping bags at his door and raced to Sister Julienne.

"What's happened?" He asked, scared of her answer.

Sister Julienne finished her conversation with Constable Brown and then escorted Tom into Nonnatus. She closed the door behind her and started to pace the corridor.

"Sister Monica Joan and ..." Sister Julienne stuttered.

"Bertie!"

"Sister Monica Joan and Bertie have disappeared." Finished Sister Julienne.

Tom raised his hands to his face and then ran his fingers through his hair. He'd hope that this wouldn't happen but deep down he knew that it would. Sister Julienne sat on the chair, her hands too retreated to her face.

Peter strolled ever so delicately through the streets towards the pond, Freddie sat on his shoulders clutching a few pieces of bread. A familiar face greeted them as they crossed the street.

"Morning Trixie! Off on your rounds?"

"Indeed, and where are you two off to? Somewhere nice I hope?" Smiled Trixie as she tickled Freddie's leg.

"We're off to the duck pond! Very exotic!" Laughed Peter.

Freddie had started to pick at the bread, causing crumbs to fall onto his father's head. Trixie giggled but Peter was oblivious to it all. Trixie waves to them as she set off once more. Peter turned sharply and shouted "Oh Trixie. Did the station get hold of you?"

Trixie stopped, hopped off her bed and reversed back towards Peter. "The station? About what?"

"About your sister. Bella. She was in custody." Peter said as Trixie leant her bike against the house to their right.

"My sister? Isabelle? How?" Quizzed Trixie, she was very confused.

"She was brought in on charges of assault and theft." He replied slightly distracted by falling crumbs. "She's been transferred to Lewisham until a court date is established."

"Assault? Theft? I know my sister Peter. I know she is loud and sometimes brash but she wouldn't hurt a fly nor would she steal! You must have her mixed up with someone else." Sobbed Trixie.

"I'm afraid we don't. She requested that you were contacted. She firstly gave us the details for her husband, but we are having difficulties tracking him down."

All this information became to much for the young midwife, she climbed upon her bicycle and once more rode off through the street, leaving Peter feeling lost and a little bit worried.

"Come on then Fred, best get a shift on. There will be no bread left for the ducks at this rate!"

"Why do you wear that costume?" Asked Bertie he and Sister Monica Joan sat by the canal munching on an iced bun.

"Its not a costume dear child. It is my uniform. A habit." Corrected Sister Monica Joan.

"A habit? Mummy says that Daddy has some dirty habits?"

Sister Monica Joan burst into laughter. "I miss the naïve-ness of childhood. Why must age break this? Why, as days pass should we become shrewd and always disappointed?"

Bertie looked to Sister Monica Joan with a blank expression, he hadn't the foggiest idea what she was on about.

"When will we head back?" He asked as he swallowed the final morsel of the iced bun.

"It is my duty to return you safely. But the way home eludes me!"

She stood, looked left and then right. Desperately searching for the correct way home, but she is stumped. All directions looked the same. She could not pinpoint her location. She searched for familiar faces but there was no one she recognised. Bertie stood, he took her hand and led her up the path that led alongside the canal. This began to help her, she was starting to recognise shop windows. She was beginning to know her way home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have we found out who he is yet?" Asked Dr Turner as he burst through the hospital doors.

"James Swinton." Replied the Matron.

"And his wife? Has she been contacted?"

"She is in police custody Doctor."

Dr Turner assessed James' wounds, they weren't healing as quickly as he hoped. It had been three days, and the wounds were still seeping blood.

"How is he still with us?" Whispered Dr Turner as he checked over the records. "Match him with two more pints of blood. Keep applying pressure to the wounds. We need to stop this bleeding."

The matron nodded then rushed to James' side. She pressed bandages against the main wounds. Dr Turner wandered over to a small office. He entered and was met by Dr Birk. Who still looked very worse for wear.

"What is being done about Mr. Swinton? He is losing blood as fast as we are pumping it into his body." Shouted Dr Turner as he collapsed into an arm chair, lighting a cigarette.

"He has hemophillia. We continue to give him transfusions and doses of plasma, but nothing is stemming the bleed. All we can do is keep him comfortable!" Sighed Dr Birk.

"He is a young man, how can his body not react to the help? I have seen Hemophillia before but this is the worst case so far!"

"There's nothing more we can do! He's becoming weaker by the minute. His organs are slowly shutting down."

Dr Turner took a harsh drag of his cigarette and rolled his eyes towards Dr Birk. He was disappointed in the apparent lack of interest that his colleague had in helping the young man. Never had he seen any professional give up so easily. He finished his cigarette and bounded out of the office.

"Freddie, not too close." Shouted Peter as he watched over his son.

Freddie was only just finding his feet. Peter had previously placed him on the bench, but he had climbed down and was now staggering towards the pond. A gaggle of geese were heading towards the young chap, they had clocked the bread he was holding. They grew closer and closer. Peter shot up from the bench and ran to his young son.

"I think we best drop the bread, these birds can become very vicious!" Giggled Peter as he took the bread and sprinkled it across the grass. "We've been gone for a while now, I wonder if mummy has finished all of her jobs?"

"What happened Bella?" Asked Trixie as she sat opposite her sister. "Assault? Theft?"

"I have no idea what is going on. I was meant to be meeting James and then we were going to surprise you! I waited at the pub like he asked. I was keeping myself to myself, but a gentleman kept buying me drinks. James didn't arrive, so when I tried to leave to go in search the gentleman stopped me. He grabbed me so I slapped him." Sobbed Bella.

"That's the assault?" Gasped Trixie.

"He told the police that I tried it on with him and when he knocked me back I attacked him! Who are they going to believe?"

"But this isn't right? Did you catch his name? Which pub were you in?" Asked Trixie trying to piece together all the clues. "I will find him!" Trixie took her younger sister's hand. "Where is James?"

"Doctor!" Shouted the matron.

Dr Turner again emerged from the small office and ran to James' bed. A wound had started to bleed uncontrollably. His pulse had weakened, his face as white as a sheet.

"We're losing him Doctor!" Shouted the Matron as she and another nurse battled to control the bleeding.

"There's nothing I could do Trixie. I had no choice!" Defended Peter.

Trixie had rung him to speak about her sister's predicament. "She's my sister, I know her. She wouldn't attack someone! Who was it? Who's accusing her of assault?"

"Trixie, you know I can't tell you that! I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. We have to wait til the case goes to court. Does she have a solicitor?" Peter asked sympathetically, he knew she must be worried out of her mind. "She hung up!"

"Don't take it personally dear. She's all in a tizz. She's knows its not your fault." Chummy as she walked out of the kitchen.

"This is a new experience for me. I have never had to arrest someone who is so closely linked to a friend of mine. Its an awful burden."

"Try not to worry about it Peter. Now I know that it is easier said than done but let's try and focus on our day. You're not at work, you're home." Chummy rested her head on his right shoulder. "Sister Mary Cynthia will be here any moment. She's going to watch Freddie for us so you can take me out for a slap up meal."

"Oh she is, is she?"

"Yep. She is. She'll be here any..." Chummy was interrupted by the doorbell. "Minute!"

The night was drawing in, the day had passed so quickly. Everyone at Nonnatus was on tenter hooks, they were riddled with worry and were constantly praying for the safe return of their fellow sister and Bertie.

"Why on earth did you agree to it?" Argued Sister Evangelina.

"I shall not defend my decisions." Defended Sister Julienne.

"They could be anywhere by now!" Continued Evangelina.

"Or we could be right here!"

The nuns all jumped to their feet at the sudden arrival of Sister Monica Joan. Grateful for her return, but still worried about the child.

"Sister, come, sit!"

The sister stumbled in through the doors and joined them. She was pale, wheezing and like ice to touch. She fell into the chair as her legs caved beneath her. The other nuns rushed to her side.

"Get the doctor!" Cried Sister Julienne.

"Bertie!" Shouted Tom as the young lad skipped in to the living room. "Where on earth have you been?"

Bertie jumped onto the sofa and kicked his shoes off onto the floor, he lay down and placed his hands behind his head.

"Make yourself at home!" Giggled Tom. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Winked Bertie


End file.
